


Sweet Week

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Series: prompts from 2014-15 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://universe-is-huge.tumblr.com/">universe-is-huge</a>: PROMTY!!! Larry jest w odwiedzinach u rodziny Tomlinson. Chłopcy... Mężczyźni zajmują się rodzeństwem starszego i Phoebe and Daisy wypytują ich o rożne rzeczy dotyczące ich związku, wypytują ich o to kto sprząta gotuje jak się poznali czy kochają i JAK okazują sobie tą miłość ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Week

**Author's Note:**

> no cóż, mój pierwszy prompt, który opublikowałam na tumblr i publikuję tu.  
> miłego czytania <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://diallsapparel.tumblr.com/post/82295999213/sweet-week-prompt-larry)

Trzy miesiące wolnego przed nadchodzącą trasą Where We Are były jak błogosławieństwo. Można było w spokoju wyjechać na zasłużony odpoczynek w rodzinnym gronie, bez obaw, że nakryją ich paparazzi. Zarówno Harry, jak i Louis mieli już dość wiecznie kręcących sie wokół nich fotografów.

Było leniwe, niedzielne popołudnie. Spokojne, jak na Londyn. Promienie wschodzącego słońca przedzierały się przez lekko zasłonięte okna.

\- Dzień dobry promyczku – Harry leniwie wygramolił sie spod uścisku Louisa

\- Witaj kochanie-starszy odpowiedział.

W trasie brakowało im takich poranków, gdzie mogli przebywać ze sobą bez obecności kamer. Dzisiaj mieli wyjechać z miasta na zasłużony relaks. Styles ubrał pierwsze lepsze dresy i zszedł na dół, robiąc śniadanie dla niego i swojego ukochanego, który podążył w ślad za nim. Lou wyczuł zapach tostów. Wyjął miód i posmarował nim usta młodszego. Potem połączyli swoje usta w długim i słodkim pocałunku.

\- To…co dzis robimy? - spytał z ciekawości Haz

\- Nie wiem. Przez te kilka miesięcy steskniłem sie za rodziną. Brakuje mi mamy i dziewczynek

\- Proponujesz, zebyśmy pojechali..do Doncaster?

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, Harry – zaśmiał się Tomlinson – Na cały tydzień. Pasuje?

Styles przytaknął głową. Uwielbiał jeździć do miatsa, z którego pochodzi miłość jego życia. Uwielbiał tą cudowną atmosfere panującą w jego rodzinnym domu. Brakowało mu zabaw z młodszym rodzenstwem Louisa i naleśników Jay. Po śniadaniu poszli do sypialni zapakować swoje rzeczy. Po 45 minutach ruszyli w drogę do Doncaster. Podczas jazdy nie obyło sie bez czułości, zarcików i spiewania na głos durnych piosenek lecących w radiu. Po kilku godzinach długiej drogi przybyli do Doncaster. Nagle z domu wybiegła cała rodzina Louisa i uwięziła ich w wielkim uścisku. Ta atmosfera, kiedy własna rodzina, której dawno nie widziałeś, zamyka cię w wielkim przytulasie jest nie do opisania. Na gosci czekały tak uwielbiane przez Harry’ego naleśniki z dźemem truskawkowym. Wszyscy wypytywali młodych podróznych o różne rzeczy.

\- Wybaczcie, ale musze jechać do pracy. Louis, Harry, zajmijcie się dziewczynkami, dopóki Fizzy lub Lottie nie wróca ze szkoły – nagle wtrąciła Jay.

Louis i Harry zostali sami z bliźniaczkami, które dopriero teraz zauważyły, ze ich brat i jego chłopak przyjechali. Dziewczynki miały ich na wyłączność przez cały tydzień. Popijając kakao rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym.

\- Zawsze nas to ciekawiło – jąkała się Daisy – jak wy sobie radzicie w takim związku…

\- Jest super – zapewnił siostrę Louis – Chciałbym z nim zostać do końca życia

\- Kto sprząta? - wtrąciła Phoebe

Harry nieśmiale podniósł rękę do góry i lekko sie usmiechnął.

\- Kto gotuje? - dopowiedziała Daisy

\- MY! – odpowiedzieli mężczyźni chórem – Dzieją sie naprawdę, naprawdę różne rzeczy. - zachichotali obydwaj

\- Poznaliście się w X Factor, w toalecie. Jak to było dokładnie?

\- Przed castingiem byłem baaaardzo zestresowany, więc poszedłem do łazienki, by ochłonąć. Nagle usłyszałem, ze ktoś w kabinach śpiewa. Nagle ten ktoś wpadł na mnie, kiedy wycierałem ręce. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia – Louis wskazał na tatuaż “oops!” - teraz już wiecie, o co chodzi z “oops!” i “hi”

Styles zarumienił się. Z czerwonymi policzkami był najsłodszą istotą na świecie.

\- A mnie ciekawi jak sobie okazujecie tą miłość – zasugerowała Phoebe

\- Ohhh….ciekawe pytanie – policzki Tomlinsona natychmiast się zaróżowiły – dajemy sobie różne rzeczy, chodzimy na randki

\- Ale nie mozecie wychodzić razem – stwierdziła Daisy – przecież by was znaleźli…

\- Przecież własną randkę można zrobić w tourbusie lub w hotelu! - zaśmiał sie Harry – Dobry film na DVD, jakies jedzenie i super randka gwarantowana, ewentualnie kończymy w łóżku – wszyscy zaczęli sie śmiać

\- No to chyba wiemy, po co są liny w pokoju Boo… – stwierdziły z powagą dziewczynki

Po tej (dość ciekawej) rozmowie wszyscy zaczęli obrzucać się poduszkami. Lepszego tygodnia Louis i Harry nie mogli sobie inaczej wyobrazić.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: diallsapparel  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
